Quisiera la llave de tu corazón
by G-BTS
Summary: ¿Me estaré enamorando?, si, es eso, si no seria asi no estuviera mirando intensamente aquella linda azabache, a mi linda Sempai.


_**¡Hi, hi, hi!, hola vengo con este lindo One-shot NicoMaki (si se nota mi amor por esta pareja pero es que es ¡La OTP!) Me descarrile un poco XD, bla, bla, bla...**_ _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dejando mis blas, blas, solo quiero decirle que me inspire gracias a un Doujinshi Kagueyama y Hinata del anime Haikyuull, si Tambien me gusta el Yaoi, raro, ¿no?. En fin aquí se los dejo.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Nos vemos 3._

. ———————————————————————

.

Alguna vez te enamoraste te tú linda Sempai, pues eso me paso a mi, al encontrarme con ella muy seguido, destino, casualida, no lose, solo se que quiero hacer que me note, y, ¿como lo hice!?, pues uniendome al equipo de baloncesto, el cual ella pertenece junto con algunas compañeras que conozco, mi Amiga rin es miembro del equipo y ella justamente solo por ayudarme pidió a la entrenadora que me Incluyera al equipo, algunas estaban en desacuerdo, pero mi Sempai dijo que se alegra que este aqui, ah, aun recuerdo ese dia.

—¡Una vez mas! —grite de manera deseeperada, como es posible que aun no puedo contratacar, y volvió a fallar—¡Otra vez mas, por favor! —y falle, provocando que el balón diera frete mi rostro—perdón, Owwwww.

Solo me dejé caer al suelo, sentada de cuclilla, escuchando las voces de mis compañeras como uno de parte de Mi linda Sempai, "Levatate, Maki-chan", y un otro por parte de Takima, "Puff, da pena", fruncí un poco el ceño.

—¡Maldición, siempre falllo! —dije frustada.

—Vamos, Maki-chan, no te desanimes—logre escuchar apoyo en mi otra sempai, Ayase Eli.

—eso fue patetico—sentí pasos hacia mi, enfrente de mi había llegado takima a molestar—fallastes cada una de ellas—sonrió de lado—por que no simplemente renuncias—apreté fuertemente mis puños con enojo—solo estas estorbando, nos darías mas tiempo y espacio al resto de nosostras.

Por que sentía que tenia razon.

—¡Takima! —escuche un regaño por parte de Eli hacia ella.

—Solo digo lo que pienso—dijo sin apartar la mirada de mi.

Pude notar como, Mi linda sempai Nico-chan, solo se quedaba en silencio.

Y yo sola me quede ahí mirando a la nada.

Fin Pov Maki.

Varios dias.

Se apreciaba a la pelinegra llegando al gimnasio para una ardua practica, al llegar pudo notar que no estaba cierta peliroja.

—¿Donde esta Maki-chan? —pregunto a su amiga rubia.

—No ha venido hoy tampoco—contesto—¿me pregunto si esta enferma o algo?—Nico pensó que sería una de las razones del por que ha faltado su pequeña Kouhai—no ha venido a precaticar en 3 dias.

Nico, apretó su maldibula con molestia, sin decir nada salio de ahi.

Pasos apresurados resuenan por los pasillos, su aura la rodea por todas partes, estaba molesta con esa peliroja, las estudiantes notaban esa aura espeluznante de Nico.

—Uh?—un quejido salio de sus labios al verla ahí enfrente saliendo de su aula.

—Ghaa!! —se dio cuenta que su sempai la estaba afilando con la mirada, se encontraba bastante molesta — "Ahhh, Mierda, ¿Que hace aqui?" —pensó Maki al mirar a su Semapi.

—Mirar…………—

Y de la nada Maki empieza a correr hacia otro lugar donde Nico no la pueda alcanzar.

—¡Maki-chan, No te atrevas a correr mas! —con euforia y molestia empezó a seguir a su Linda Kouhai.

Maki seguía corriendo, había salido del edificio para llegar hasta atrás del gimnasio.

—¡Maki-chan! —aun podía sentir a Nico atrás de ella.

—¡Eres demasiada presistente! —grito sin dejar de correr pero algo la jaló del cuello de su saco.

—¡Suficiente! —aventó a la pobre chica contra la pared.

—Owwww—se queja ante el dolor.

—¡¿Por que demonios estas corriendo de mi?! —termino por gritarle a la adolorida chica que se encontraba sentada en el suelo ante el golpe, observando a su molesta Sempai—Mas importante, ¡¿por que no haz venido a entrenar estos tres últimos dias?! —la peli roja solo seguía sin decir nada—tu… no puedo creer que tomarás las palabras de Takima, Enserio.

—pero tiene razon, Nadie ahí me necesita—hizo un adorable puchero.

—¡Yo lo hago Idiota! —se agacho a la altura de la peliroja para tomarle del cuello de su saco, Maki pensó que estaban muy cercas—¡Te necesito ahí para que resivas los pases que yo te aviente! —las mejillas de Maki empezaron a ponerse rojizas, ante el alago de Nico—¡Como puedes estar tirando a la basura todo el esfuerzo que Haz hecho para llegar aquí, solo por que una tipa enorme te dijo que lo dejaras! —colocó la mano derecha sobre la cabeza de Maki—¡Asi que no me jodas y ven a entrenar de una vez! —empezó a revolver el cabello de esta.

—Ahhh, ¡Ya entendí, ya entendí!-trataba de quitarla de enzima, pero debia de admitir que a pesar de ser algo baja que ella tenia bastante fuerza.

—Vamos, ya perdimos mucho tiempo—

—Aghh—

—Tenemos mucho que hacer-empezo a caminar.

—¡¿tenias que despeinarme?!—dijo algo molesta.

—De todos modos ya estabas asi—

— "Solo por un momento malentendi sus palabras, pero me hicieron sentir realmente feliz"

. **_———————————————————————_**

 ** _._**

.

—Siento haber faltado 3 Días—se disculpó la peli roja mientras hacía una reverencia al entrenador.

—No te preocupes —sonrió enternecida —al menos estas de regreso.

—. —Maki estaba por hablar pero alguien se acerco hasta ellas.

—Que decepción —Maki y Nico notaron a takima, Maki la miro molesta ahí estaba de nuevo, molestandola—pensé que al fin habias renunciado—Maki engancho los ojos con sorpresa al ver que Su Nico-chan hizo frente a Takima.

—Nico-chan—susurro alarmada.

—¡Ya basta Takima! —grito molesta.

—Uh! —la castaña miro con duda a nico.

—Concentrate en tu propio entrenamiento, ¿Quieres? —

—Que demonios... —frunció el ceño Takima.

—... —Maki miro con admiración a su sempai por defenderla. —Puff—solto una risa.

—¡¿De que te estas riendo!? —regaño nico a Maki, Takima solo observa fijamente al par.

.

. ———————————————————————

.

.

—Uwwwhaa—corrió tras el balón.

—¡Con cuidado Maki! —

—si, lo siento—sonrió nerviosa.

—Pufff, ¿que perdedora puedes ser? —de nuevamente ahí estaba molestándola Takima.

—Hmph—sonrió con arrogancia Maki—le diré a Nico-chan, y te callara la boca de nuevo—la castaña la miro molesta.

— "Nico-chan esto", "Nico-chan lo otro..." —dijo entre dientes la castaña—exactamente ¿que crees que es tuya?, ¿tu novia?

—N-No... no... via?—la pelirroja tartamudeaba por lo dicho por la castaña—Puffff!!... ¡Hahahahah!..—solto leves carcajadas, no quería que la castaña se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos por sempai.

La castaña la miro extrañada y un poco molesta.

—¿Qué estan gracioso?—llego nico hasta ellas ya que logro escuchar risas de su kouhai y decidió ir a ver.

Maki se tenso al escuchar la linda voz de sempai.

—Ah?—quedo perpleja.

—¿?—la peli negra la miro fijamente, poniendo totalmente nerviosa y sonrojada a la menor.

—... —su corazón latía de manera rápida... Tump.. Tump.. y como no quería verla a la cara se agacho de cuclillas al suelo, tapándose el rostro con ambas manos.

—¿Maki-chan?—la miro desde el suelo algo confundida.

— "¡¿Por qué me estoy sonrojando?!—se pregunto, por que ahora se sentía mas nerviosa que nunca.

.

.

. ———————————————————————

.

.

—ewwww quedé todo sudada...—habían terminado de entrenar asi que ahora ambas estaban descansando, la peli roja se limpiaba su sudor con la manga de su camisa de entrenamiento.

Nico la miro detalladamente—Ten—maki miro como su sempai le ofrecía una pequeña toalla, supuso que era una limpia ya que la otra la tenia puesta en la cabeza—esta seca puedes usarla—

—... Gracias—la tomo, sintió su corazón latir con fuerza— "mi palpitar se aceleró, ¿por qué?, el olor de Nico-chan... —mientras pensaba se limpiaba el sudor con aquella toalla que olía completamente a su sempai, limpio su rostro y aprovecho para olerla—¿qué me pasa?, estoy actuando demasiada extraña y obvia cuando estoy con Nico-chan... es porque Takima dijo cosas extrañas"

.

. ———————————————————————

.

.

El entrenamiento finalizó, ya todas se habíam marchado, nico salia junto con maki del gimnasio.

—¡Achuuu!!—estornudo fuertemente—¡y pensé que haría un buen clima hoy! —se abraza asi misma—aunque estuve bien en clases y entrenamiento, ¡Tengo frío!.

—pues claro idiota, que haya sol no significa que hará calor —la miro molesta mientras la regañaba—¡Aun es invierno!. Y eso, es porque estabas adentro, y estabas en entrenamiento!.

—Cielos—... dijo apenada.

Nico suspiro y se quito su chaqueta—Ten puedes usar mi chaqueta..

Maki se tenso, ¿debía tomarla?.

—¿Qué?... —

—¡¡No la necesito!!—grito avergonzada.

—¡¡¿Qué?!! —volvió a decir nico pero ahora mas molesta.

Y salio casi apasos rápidos la pelirroja.

Nico frunció el ceño—¡¿Qué vas hacer si te resfrias y no puedes entrenar por estar en cama?!—le grito desde atrás. Pero la menor no la miraba a la cara.

—¡Esta bien!—seguía con los ojos cerrados y avergonzadas—Además tu tendrás frío si uso tu chaqueta...

—¡Estoy usando manga larga de todos modos!—

—¡Dije qué no la quiero!! —

5 minutos después...

—Ugh... al final me hizo usarla—renegaba maki mientras caminaba hacia su casa, manteniendo el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

A la mañana siguiente.

Iba llegando la peli roja al entrenamiento, quería regresarle y agradecer a su sempai por prestarle su chaqueta.

—¡Nico-chan! —camino hasta ella donde tres de sus compañeras estaban ahí—aquí esta tu chaqueta—le extendió la chaqueta color negro—gracias por prestarmela ayer... —sonrio avergonzada acariciando su nuca.

Mientras que ambas chicas las miraban fijamente y un de ellas es Takima.

—aun no han llegado, ¿que hacemos Takima?—le hablo una de sus compañeras a la castaña pero esta seguia mirando aquel par.

—No te resfriastes, ¿verdad?—la mayor hablo.

—... No—sonrio por lo bajo.

—par de lesbianas—nico y maki se sobresaltaron al escuchar decir a Takima llamarlas mientras pasaba de largo de ellas.

Y ahí fue donde algo hizo clic en la cabeza de nico, ahora todo tenia sentido, el como maki la miraba, se tensaba cada vez que se acercaba a ella, todo esta claro. La miro y noto como maki desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

—Maki ven—la sujeto de la muñeca y la llevo dentro del gimnasio y cerro la puerta con seguro—

—¡Eh? ... espera, ¿que estas.. —

—Callate, ¡solo ven!—

— "¡Estoy perdida!—grito internamente—N-Nico-chan.

Ahora ambas se encontraba a solas en medio del gimnasio.

—y yo pensaba que estabas actuando rara últimamente pero no se me ocurría por qué—se coloco enfrente de la pobre sonrojada chica—pero cuando Takima dijo eso finalmente hice clic... —maki parecia cada vez mas avergonzada—Maki-chan yo te gusto, ¿verdad? —la miro intensamente con esos ojos carmín.

La menor de tenso y reacciono, corriendo rápidamente hasta la manija de la puerta intentando abrirla pero era inútil tenia candado.

—¡Hey! —grito molesta nico.

Seguía con la intención de abrir aquella puerta—¡Abre!—

—¡Respondeme!—llego hasta ella.

—¡Dejame salir!—exclamo muy avergonzada.

—¡Responde primero!—

—¡No lo se! —mintió y ella misma lo sabia.

—¡Como puedes no saberlo?! —seguia insistiendo.

—¡Pues no lo se maldita sea!—ya era inútil, no saldría de ahí si no le responde.

—¿Quieres besarme?—hablo segura la mayor.

—¡No lo... —pero las palabras fueron calladas por los labios de nico sobre el de los de ella.

¿que debía hacer?, si respondía al beso sus sentimientos serán notados pero ya no perdía nada así que degustó aquel beso que siempre habia anhelado. Despues de un rato ambas se alejaron sin dejarse de mirar.

—¿Entonces?—ahora ella es la avergonzada—¿Quieres?—

—... —asiente levemente.

"Desde entonces, cada vez que teníamos la oportunidad de estar solas en el gimnasio nos besábamos.".

"No he querido preguntar si estamos saliendo..."

"No quiero ser una molestia"

.

. ———————————————————————

.

.

Era otro día, ambas se encontraban solas en el gimnasio como de costumbre, compartiendo un beso como todas las veces, nico tenia sobre su regazo a su pequeña kouhia sin dejara de besarla, todo estaba tan tranquilo o hasta que la menor sintió la lengua de su sempai lamerle la comisura de su labio, pidiendo paso a su lengua a su boca.

— "su lengua"—penso muy avergonzada la pelirroja, sintiendo como la lengua de su sempai se adentra dentro de su boca—Mierda—se separó avergonzada, nico la miro con duda.

—Maki-chan—con las mejillas sonrojadas le pregunto por que tan repentino comportamiento.

—perdón creo que tengo que irme—de manera apresurada se levanto del cómodo regazo de su amante, jamas había besado así.

—¡Hey!—algo molesta la peli negra tomo con fuerza la muñeca de la menor evitando a que se fuera de ahi—¡Detente ahi!—

—Ah—se tenso—¡déjame ir!—vio como la mayor la sostenía de la muñeca—Whaaaaa!—grito al sentir como su sempai la jalaba hasta ella y la volvía a sentarla de nueva cuenta en que regazo, dejándola de espaldas.

—¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!—nico aun la sostenía de la muñeca, pareciendo algo molesta, mientras que maki solo sentía mas roja su cara al estar así de nuevo.

—Nico-chan—su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza al sentir muy cercas el rostro de su sempai cercas de su mejilla y las manos de ella sobre su costado y estomago—¡E-... Espera! —los gemidos empezaron a salir de sus labios al sentir ambas manos dentro de su ropa de entrenamiento, acaraciandole aquella zona sensible de su cuerpo—ha... ha... hn...

—¿no quieres?—la peli negra susurro cercas del oído de la menor mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro—he

—Maldita seas Nico-chan!!—grito apenada—ha... hmmm... ha—las caricias de su sempai cada vez mas se aceleraba—no... detente... nico-chan..ahh... hmmm.. no.. ha—mas fuertes se hacian los gemidos.

La vista de nico cada vez de sombreaba por el placer de escuchar los gemidos de su kouhai y de tocar aquella piel nivea.

—Éstas a punto de correrte ¿verdad?—ya podía sentir húmeda aquella zona, supuso que la hora llegaría.

—¡No lo digas!—con la voz entrecortada y el rostro avergonzada miro a su amante—ah... ah.. es por eso... que estoy diciendo que te detengas.. ahh...

—~Correte~️...—con la voz suave nico le susurró al oído a la menor.

—¡Hmmmmmm... ahhh.. ah!—exalto con fuerza al correrse— "estaba tan concentrada en lo bien que se sentía su mano"—pensó ya mas tranquila—¿Qué fue es voz... "Que no me di cuenta de algo"—noto cierto detalle algo que jamas penso ver y creer—¿Que es esto?—con nerviosismo acaricio la zona intima de la mayor... sintiendo un gran bulto ahi—Nico-chan... —con la mirada sorprendía miro a su lado, encontrándose la mirada de la mayor.

—sabes algun día lo sabrías, ¿no?—no parecía molestarle—maki.

—Entonces tu... amm.. pues.. —como decirlo de manera seria—tienes un.. ya sabes.. —sus mejillas volvían a colorearse de rojo.

—si.. —una risa salio de los labios de nico, imaginaba que seria rechazada pero no, en vez de eso tuvo una respuesta graciosa de su pequeña kouhai—¿Te molesta?—

—No... —contesto rápidamente aun apenada—ya decía yo que estaba muy duro ahi—alejo su mano de ahí percatándose que no lo había hecho, sonrio nerviosa—Nico-chan... —sonrio mas nerviosa.

—¿Qué?, ¿creías que no me pondría asi?—

—...!! —abrío lo boca sin creer eso, sus mejillas tomaban otro color mas intenso.

—entonces... ¿quieres intentarlo?—

—p-pero... y-yo.. c-como..?—se alarmo al ver como su sempai se bajaba el pantalón de entrenamiento junto con su ropa interior, dejando a la vista su endurecido miembro, esperando ser tomado por las manos de maki—.. ¡Dios no puedo hacerlo! —oculto su rostro avergonzada sobre sus manos..

Nico la miro algo molesta—Tsch... entonces haré esto con o sin tu ayuda—

Maki sintiendo curiosidad miro entre los dedos lo que hacia la mayor, obervando como su sempai tomaba su miembro y lo jalaba Desde arriba y abajo, en pocas palabras se estaba masturbando enfrente de ella. La menor sintió una exitacion al escuchar los gemidos de la peli negra, harta de solo escuchar se acerco lentamente hasta ella, nico sintió como la menor se colocaba cercas suyo y mas sintiendo la mano de su kouhai tomar su miembro.

—Déjame hacerlo—decidida y apenada empezó a moverlo desde arriba y abajo, mientras ambas compartían un apasionado beso..

—Hn... hmmm... M-maki.. ha.. —mas veloces eran los movimientos—ahh..

Ambas se miraron directamente, carmín y violeta se encontraron.

—Maki-chan... ¡¿Qué diablos estas haciendo?!—grito alterada y sorprendida viendo como la menor metía sus dedos en aquella zona..

—¿Qué?.. tengo que prepararme antes de que entres, ¿no?, ya que si lo hacemos de la manera normal... pueda que... quede embarazada.

—Uh... eso.. —rasco su nuca sintiendo pena.

—¿No ibas a meterlo?—con toda la inocencia pregunto, ganando el corazón de la mayor.

—¡¿Y como rayos sabes eso?!—temía preguntar, ocultando su cara sobre su mano..

... — "Me quiero morir..." —penso al récordar como Nozomi le contó sobre eso..., nico pensara cosas malas de ella... —me contó nozomi..

—Esa... —frunció su ceño molesta, ese monstruo pechugon intento quitarle la inocencia a su pequeña...

—Aunque me dijo que necesitaba algún tipo lubricante... ya sabes..para—

Una mirada decidida apareció en el rostro de nico... mientras buscaba con esmero algo en su mochila de entrenamiento, la pelirroja la miro extrañada..

—¡Ten!—le arrojo Un pequeña botellita a la sonrojada y desconcertada pelirroja—¡¿Eso servirá?!—pregunto.

—Si.. —

Despues de unos minutos.

Ambas se encontraban sumidas en el placer, la mayor había entrado por el ano de la menor, enbestiandola con fuerza.

—ha.. hn... haa... ahhh.. lo siento.. ¿duele tanto?.. —le pregunto la mayor a la menor que se encontraba abajo de ella—¿debería sacarlo?.

—N-no... no lo saques... ahhh. —apretó con fuerza sus puños, gimiendo mas fuerte que hace unas horas.., los movimientos cada vez aumentaban de velocidad, sus caderas se movían al compaz de las embestiadas de nico—ah.. ah. Nico-chan...

—... ahh.. Maki-chan.. ahh.. —

.

. ———————————————————————

.

.

Dos semanas después.

—Me parece que la limpieza va hoy va para Nico y Maki, ¿Verdad?—reía con burla la peli jengibre junto a la peli naranja de apariencia felina.

—¡Yup~nya! —

—No se quieran pasar de listas!—grito molesta la azabache.

La pelirroja miro con molestia a ambas.

—¡Ustedes no lo han hecho ni una vez esta semana!, ¡Es su turno!—hablo autoritaria la rubia .

—¡Ehhh?!! Pero... Eli-chan/Nya —ambas exclamaron.

—¡Sin peros!—

Nico miro con disimulo a su pequeña pelirroja..

—¡Buen trabajo hoy!, pueden irse a sus casas—les indicó al restro—las veré mañana

La peli negra vio como su maki-chan salia a pasos lentos a la salida parecía triste.

—... —sonrio al imaginar algo—Sabes... —maki volteo a mírala desde atras—no tenemos que esperar hasta que tengamos que limpiar el gimnasio.—desvió un poco que rostro, claro sin dejar de mírala—siempre podemos ir a mi casa y... hacer cosas..

—Ah... ️—con el rostro iluminado por la emoción corrió a los brazos de su sempai—¡Yay!... Te amo—

—Hey!... —dijo nerviosa.. estrechandola en sus brazos.


End file.
